The present invention relates generally to tags or labels or functionally similar devices (hereinafter collectively “label” or “labels”). The present invention relates specifically to labels for use in industrial applications, including the identification of: machinery; process control system components; conveyance system components (whether material conveyed is a solid, liquid or gas or combination thereof); electrical system components; hazards; dangers; and the like. Labels are often color coded and/or contain alphanumeric content to readily provide information to an observer. The observer could be a worker, inspector or any other person who may need to see or read the label. Labels often include a protective window, so the information itself is not exposed to degrading elements or contact and thereby subjected to damage.
The present invention is particularly useful for applications wherein the label, including a protective window, may be degraded by its environment or use (including misuse). “Degraded” may include anything that may negatively impact the legibility of the label by covering or damaging the information, label, or the label's protective window, including damage that limits the translucency or transparency of the protective window. The present invention is useful and is particularly adapted for harsh industrial environments including pulp and paper mills, chemical plants, other types of mills and refineries. Splattered liquids, chemical damage, air-born debris such as lime dust in a woods product mill and electromagnetic radiation (such as light) all may degrade a label and are common to many industrial environments. The usefulness of the present invention is not, however, limited to industrial environments. A label that is legible, even though it has been degraded, would be useful regardless of where or how it may be degraded.
The prior art is replete with examples of means to protect written material by covering the written material with a transparent protective synthetic material or coating. The prior art also includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,821 “Printable tag with integral fastener” which includes a flap overlying a window with a printable substrate, however, the purpose of the flap is to define a slit which enables the tag to be secured to an article—the flap does not protect the window. The prior art also includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,843 “Identification Band” which includes adhesive means to secure a transparent strip to a backing strip receptive to a pre-printed insert. The transparent strip is not protected. Therefore, if the transparent strip is sufficiently degraded the information will be illegible.
The FLAP TAG™ assembled by the Applicant is also prior art. It is comprised of a printable base panel and a transparent securing flap, but it does not include a protective flap. The prior art FLAP TAG™ may be rendered illegible when used in the industrial environments sited above.